


Just The Right Amount of Childish

by SnowBlizzard



Series: South Park One-Shots [6]
Category: South Park
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Nervousness, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but he trusts him, butters has no clue who mysterion is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:06:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25791814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowBlizzard/pseuds/SnowBlizzard
Summary: Butters and Mysterion fight on the regular but lately Butters has been acting odd..Mysterion enquires about this.
Relationships: Kenny McCormick/Leopold "Butters" Stotch
Series: South Park One-Shots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1565416
Comments: 4
Kudos: 103





	Just The Right Amount of Childish

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I hope you all enjoy this! I love reading every single comment I get, they make me really happy! Along with all the kudos too! <3  
> Anyway, enjoy. (:  
> (Also, this has not been beta-read as I don't have a permanent beta yet so excuse any grammatical errors)

Butters hears footsteps behind him, the obvious sign that he's here.

Butters turns around slowly.

Mysterion frowns, "what's all this about Chaos?"

They're standing 10 feet apart, on the school roof. He isn't even gonna bother asking how Mysterion got up here, heck, he barely even remembers how he got up here himself. Butters does his best chaos laugh. "Mysterion! Just in time!"

There's a shift in Mysterion's face, "I thought this was a peaceful thing?"

Butters ignores that, focusing on the task at hand. He points to a cardboard box he brought. Somewhere deep in his mind he thinks he might be growing a little too old for this. "Inside this box there's fireworks enough to cause a fire," Butters made sure they were all inactive before doing this, he's here to cause some chaos, not commit arson on the school  
"If I press this little button here," Butters pulls a big controller out of his pocket, a single red button on it.

It slips right out of his hands, he curses lowly, scrambling to grab it again. Flushing from slight embarrassment, he notices the small smile on Mysterion's face before he coughs himself into seriousness.

Butters shakes his head, trying to shake his embarrassment out. "If I press this little button here-" he makes a show of slightly gliding his fingers against the button, just to tease Mysterion with the imminent chaos to come. "The whole school, along with you and I, will explode."

Mysterion gets right into business, letting out a "you won't get away with this Chaos!" and then he's being charged.

Butters laughs the most evil laugh he can, because he's planned for this. He tries to get his feet into motion.

Mysterion misses in his chance to take the device from Butters' hands. He find this so fun it's unreal, he knows they probably won't get hurt and he's made sure he's got an easy way down. It's also fun seeing the superhero of South Park "save" the town from it's non-existent danger.

What he finds most fun however, is the aspect of being someone else, someone more powerful. Someone who takes risks, who beats up the bad guys. It's empowering.

What's not empowering is how clumsy he's being tonight. Gosh darnit, he's gotten so much better at this than when he was ten. He trips over his cape while trying to keep the controller away from Mysterion, falling to his feet. He huffs, irritated.

He's fourteen, he should have better coordination than this! Mysterion chuckles, apparently no believing himself to be in danger.

"Not so quick on your feet today, Chaos?" Mysterion's smirking.

Butters huffs, he's been feeling on edge lately. This used to make him feel so powerful, like he could do anything but recently he's just been feeling so painfully useless. Maybe he just shouldn't do this, he doesn't feel up for it anymore. Not tonight.

"I don't wanna play anymore."

Mysterion raises an eyebrow. "Woah, what? Not gonna bring chaos?"

Butters shakes his head, taking off his helmet, crushing it up and throwing it aggressively off the roof. They're easy to make anyway. He doesn't care of Mysterion sees his face, he knows who he is anyway, even though he refuses to tell Butters who he is. "Not tonight."

Butters is slightly afraid of heights but he doesn't wanna go just yet. So he sits in the middle of the roof, it's cold against his bottom and his cape offers little to no help in that area.

Mysterion sits down next to him. It's easy to tell he's concerned. Butters never stops their "fights" unless it's an actual emergency. He has a feeling Mysterion's aware he'd never actually do something evil.

"Is something on your mind?"

Butters shakes his head, both wishing and not wishing that he knew who he was talking to at the moment.

"You sure? You seem distracted."

Butter fiddles with his cape. He hates moments like these. He knows Mysterion's a good guy, he knows they're genuinely friends and that just makes him feel bad for all their fights where he's accidentally hurt him. "It's nothing really."

Mysterion whistles and it's eerily familiar but not familiar enough that Butters can distinguish it. "Doesn't seem like nothing to me."

Butter glares down hard at the ground, his eyebrow drawing together harshly. He's plucking strings of his cape harshly, "you of all people should know that sometimes people like to keep things to themselves."

He doesn't look at Mysterion's reaction. Just sighs, letting go of his cape and looking in the opposite direction. South Park is beautiful this time of night, when the moonlight shines down on the snow, it's a shame all the adults just want to get drunk during this time.

"Uh- Butters, you know you can talk to me if anything wrong right?"

Butters shakes his head. He really only does have himself.

"It's the truth dude, I'm kind worried to be honest. You've been acting weird for weeks. This is the first time you've even wanted to create chaos in months."

He's still not looking at Mysterion. He shakes his head again. "Don't worry 'bout me. I'll be fine."

He then felt arms around him. It was strange to be hugged by Mysterion, his mortal enemy. It was strange to have someone hug him for once and not the other way around it.

"I'm really worried about you. I get if you don't wanna tell me but take care of yourself."

Butters nods, the arms around him shifting until they're not hugging anymore. He sighs deeply. "When I was eight, my dad sent me off to a gay conversion camp. I wasn't gay, I wasn't even bicurious by then, he just thought I was gay," Butters shrugs, sighing deeply as he looks down at his crossed legs. "I think I like a guy and it's kinda been messin' me up lately."

Mysterion hummed. "Those camps are so horrible. You really shouldn't be ashamed of liking someone, doesn't matter gender."

Butters decides to touch upon the first point, "it was actually a really nice experience. I met one of my closest online friends there. They kind force the bible into your brain but to be honest, it was kinda fun, well, except for the part where Bradley tried to kill himself."

Mysterion's eyebrows raised. "I'm not sure what to say to that. I still think they shouldn't exist."

Butters looks up at Mysterion, nodding, "they really shouldn't."

"So who's this guy that's got your mind all messed up, anyway?"

Butters looks away again, his cheeks flushing. "Aw, gee that's embarrassing."

Mysterion laughs. Butters really enjoys these moments, Mysterion's a really nice person just to talk too. "If you're worried I'll tell anyone, I won't I promise."

Butters laughs nervously, clashing his closed fists together and rubbing without even really thinking about it. "It's not that." He shakes his head. "This person's got.. kind of a status around school."

Mysterion just gives him a smirk, Butterss flushes deeper. "What kind of status? Ooh, is he a jock?"

Butters shakes his head, putting his burning face into his open palms. He waa extremely embarrassed but even despite that, he wants to tell someone and Mysterion is undeniably a good, trustworthy person. Who better?

"No, I.. I like Kenny." He hears some weird noises beside him but he's too embarrassed to look up and see what they were, so he just continues. "You might not know him, he's not as much of a talker as others. But he's really, really kind. Sometimes a little bit too.. uh, s-sexual but I think he might be one of the only people who actually care about me." Butters knocked his knuckles together again, looking at him when Mysterion cleared his throat.

His voice was weird, much less deep, and if he didn't know any better, Butters would swear there was some red on his cheeks. "That's- that's uhm," he coughed and suddenly Myserion's voice was back to it's usual deepness, his eyes were however darting all around. "I think you should go for it." He finished.

Butters laughed, looking straight ahead, out at the snowy forest that surrounded the town, his laugh was slightly sad. "Kenny's likes girls." He shrugged. "Even if he did like guys, he'd probably want someone more.. experienced, or uhm, someone who isn't so childish as to play stupid superheroes at fourteen." Butters sighed, he looked down again. "No offence Mysterion."

"None taken." He could hear Mysterion shifting around, maybe he was uncomfortable or maybe he was planning on leaving. Butters wasn't sure. "I still think you should go for it, who knows?"

Butters shook his head, "didn't you hear what I said?"

"Uh, yeah, I did. And that's why I'm telling you to go for it. Maybe he just wants someone to care for him? Someone who can just simply be there for him. Know that someone wants him for him."

Butters looked up at Mysterion, slowly, cautiously. "You know him don't you?" This was the part where he panics. "Please, please don't tell him. Please, I'll do anything!"

Mysterion laughed, though Butters could tell his cheeks were still slightly pink. He didn't know Mysterion could be embarrassed over anything. "My lips are sealed if.."

Butters took a deep breath.

"If you tell him." There was an obvious smirk on Mysterion's face.

"What? No, no, no I can't do that.." Butters flushed even more, if that was even possible.

"Aw, too bad. Then I guess I'll just have to tell him."

"What if my parents find out? I don't wanna go back to conversion camp."

Mysterion's smirk softened. "This Kenny guy seems reasonable, I'm sure he'll understand."

Maybe Butters just had a bad luck or maybe it was just a coincidence, but it started raining.

Butters nodded, his hair getting soaked slowly.

"Ah shit, I gotta go." Mysterion left with that, somehow jumping down from the rooftop without hurting himself.

Mysterion was a real superhero, yet he wasted his time talking to Butters about his silly little love problems. He really was a good guy.

Butters left the box of fireworks on the roof. They didn't work anyway so it wasn't really a big deal.

~~~~

A day later Butters was knocking on the McCormick's door.

"Oh, hey. You're the Stotch kid right?" Stuart asked.

Butters nodded, "I uhm, want to talk to Kenny."

Stuart promptly turned around, shouting, "Kenny! Get your ass over here!" Stuart left after that, leaving Butters to just wait.

He was actually starting to sweat by the time Kenny showed up in the doorway, parka hood down and hair a mess. He yawned like he'd just woken up.

"Hey Butters," Butter gave an awkward little wave. "Come on in."

They walked to Kenny's room, where Kenny plopped down on his bed, yawning again. Butters stayed standing in the middle of the room. "Uh, Ken, I wanted to talk to you about somethin'.."

Kenny looked up at Butters, smirking. "Yeah?"

"Uh.." how do people do this? How do they confess? "Do you w-wanna g-go out sometime?" 

Kenny doesn't look the least bit surprised, which is both comforting and a little worrying. "Sure, where we headed?"

Butters is so taken aback by how easily he agreed that he doesn't even answer. He'd thought Kenny would at least ask something but he's just so.. accepting of it? He doesn't look happy, just, accepting? He doesn't look like sad, or mad or anything negative either, he looks like he's been waiting for Butters to ask. "Uh- I mean like a d-date.."

Kenny nods, yawning _again_. Geez, how tired is he really? "I know."

"And you're okay with that?"

"Mmm.."

"Uh, you can't tell anyone though okay? I don't want the fellas ripping on me even more.." Butter knocks his knuckles together.

Kenny laughs lightly, mumbling. "The guys, right, that's what you're worried about."

"What was that?" Butters didn't hear him because of the mumbling.

"Ah, nothing. Are you against cuddling before the first date?"

Butters flushes, jumping slightly from chock. "Huh?"

"I'm really fucking tired, are you against cuddling before the first date?"

Butter shakes his head, "I guess I'm not.."

Kenny yawns for the fourth time, "then get over here, I'm like half dead already."

Butters didn't know confessing could be this easy. Not that he really confessed anything, just asked the guy on a date but still, confessing that he's liked him for a while will be easier if he knows Kenny at least likes him back somewhat.

~~~~

The next day he leaves a letter for Mysterion where he usually does, a park bench that he knows Mysterion goes past every time on his nighttime checkups on the town.

It's simple and just states he wants to talk.

Mysterion meets him on the school rooftop again that night. Butters isn't wearing his superhero costume, he doesn't want to play anymore, or at least not now. Right now he wants to talk to his friend.

"Hi," Butters gives a little wave. "I really just wanna talk."

Mysterion drops the defensive stance, playful smile on his lips. "Oh? What about?"

Butters sits down, closer to the edge of the roof this time, just to get a better view of the forest. "I wanted to thank you, for the, uhm, advice, I asked him out."

Mysterion doesn't look the least bit shocked. "Did he accept?"

Butters nods, "an' then we spent like half an hour cuddlin' before he fell asleep." Butters feels his face flush at that, it had been slightly embarrassing but Butters had been too comfortable to care at that specific moment. 

"Hmm, sounds nice." Mysterion is sitting down next to him, also looking straight out at the forest. 

"You should have your date here."

Butters looks at him, he didn't say they were going on a date.. but Mysterion is pretty observant, maybe he just guessed? "Why?"

"It's pretty, I- I mean he'll like it."

Butters hums, "you sure?"

Mysterion makes a popping sound with his lips. "Yep."

"Maybe- yeah I'll do that then."

"Cool."

They don't really say much else but Butters enjoys it. He's come to think of Mysterion as a friend and he's even more happy that he's now got Kenny as his kind-of-boyfriend. Maybe, playing superheros when you're fourteen isn't too childish.. maybe it's just the right amount of childish and heck, if someone as cool as Mysterion does it, maybe Kenny won't mind too much when he tells him.


End file.
